pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans
Hans was Vanessa Nightray's valet who was murdered at Oz Vessalius' Second Coming of Age Ceremony. Plot The Feast Arc With the announcement that Oz Vessalius would be introduced into society through another Coming of Age Ceremony, after being cast into the Abyss by the Baskervilles during his first ceremony, invitations were sent out to the event. Elliot Nightray traveled to the mansion of Isla Yura in a neighbouring country where the ceremony was being held alongside Vanessa, Leo and Hans. Hans remains close to Vanessa after she follows Elliot when he goes to greet Oz and give him his, Vanessa's and Leo's feathers to symbolize their recognition of Oz's coming into society. Elliot fights with Leo during the ceremony, and so Oz chases after Leo and Gilbert Nightray chases after Elliot to console them. Hans remains in the ballroom with Vanessa. During this time, knews from Sharon Rainsworth and Isla Yura's valets that Oz and Leo had found a headless body in the mansion emerges, and Sharon sends Alice through Equus to Oz for protection. Isla Yura and Xerxes Break had also left the area, leaving members of Isla Yura's cult free to arrive in the ballroom. Hans and Vanessa watch from a far as one of Yura's valets speaks with the robed figures. Suddenly, the valet is decapitated and chaos breaks out through the ballroom as the cult members block the exits and set fire to everything in sight, also taking time to murder guests within their reach. Hans protects Vanessa as she scans the ballroom for her brother, when she can't find Elliot, she heads to the second floor, finding Elliot in Yura's library. Vanessa insists that they need to escape, but Elliot refuses to leave without Leo. This sparks an arguement between Vanessa and Elliot where Vanessa reveals her worry for Elliot because he was all she had left. Elliot comforts Vanessa before the two of them realize that the fire had already made its way up to the second floor. Hans leads the way for Vanessa and Elliot, navigating around the fire and the mass amount of corpses to try and find an exit. Elliot loses consciousness after seeing the turmoil within the mansion, causing Vanessa to turn around and run to help her brother. Hans continues running down to the 1st floor, not noticing that Vanessa and Elliot were no longer behind him, where he is decapitated by the orphans from the House of Fianna and their Humpty Dumpties. Leo arrived in time to witness Hans' murder, and so he rushes to Vanessa and Elliot to inform Vanessa that her valet had died and that she needed to get Elliot out of the mansion as soon as possible. Description Appearance Hans appeared to be much older than his master, Vanessa, being overly muscular and tall, towering over her. Hans had short black hair that was slicked down to cling to the frame of Hans' head, leaving his jagged bangs stuck to his forehead. Hans had thick eyebrows, a somewhat bulbous nose, small eyes and a square jay. He commonly wore a formal black coat, buttoned up at the center by twin parallel rows of buttons, black pants and shoes to match. Personality Not much about Hans' personality can be said apart from his loyalty. Hans was shown to loyal follow his master, acting as her shadow in order to keep Vanessa safe. Hans also showed some concern for both Vanessa and Elliot when he arrived in the library with Vanessa. Beyond this, nothing is known about Hans' personality. Appearances Trivia *As Vanessa constantly stated that she couldn't believe that Elliot wanted a commoner for a valet, it is assumed that Hans was a member of a lesser nobility, working for the Four Great Dukedoms, as Reim Lunettes does. However what noble family Hans came from is unknown. Navigation Category:Male Category:Pandora members Category:Nightray Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Victims of the Head Hunter Category:Human Category:Manga Only